


You're my Heaven, You're my Hell

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Porn, Russia, chris basically wants sebastian the whole time, lawyer chris being passionate, my dear sweet sebastian in all his pornstar glory, power bottom!sebastian, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four nights ago, he got an email from a Russian porn star. Or, rather, an email from a Russian porn star’s mother, because the porn star himself can speak English about as well as Chris can speak Russian. The door opens, and Chris almost gasps as he locks eyes with the most beautiful blue pools he’s ever seen.<br/>Sebastian Stan.<br/>Sebastian gives a nervous smile, stepping back and allowing Chris to stride into his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Heaven, You're my Hell

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Lost in the World by Kanye West

Russia’s far too cold for Chris. He’s 23, fresh out of law school with a reputation in the media already thanks to his apprenticeships allowing him to take cases and accept clients while still studying. He won a murder defence case when he was 20. He knows that he’s doing, and he knows how to pick difficult cases to win, which is why he’s in Moscow with a little ‘English to Russian’ dictionary and a sheet of need to know phrases. 

Four nights ago, he got an email from a Russian porn star. Or, rather, an email from a Russian porn star’s mother, because the porn star himself can speak English about as well as Chris can speak Russian. The email took him a full hour to understand properly, because there were so many awful things about his life in the past few years detailed in that message, and he’s only 22. So he did his damn research, some of which included watching a little of his client’s porn and immediately deleting his internet history because it was _filthy_. Chris has seen some good porn in his life time, but never extreme Russian stuff. 

He’s got about three layers of clothing on and he’s waiting outside a hotel room, because this kid is too scared to stay in his own apartment. His last agent bugged his whole house and sold footage of him to sick fucks on the internet, and he’s understandably a little worried about his conversations being leaked. The door opens, and Chris almost gasps as he locks eyes with the most beautiful blue pools he’s ever seen. Sebastian Stan. Sebastian gives a nervous smile, stepping back and allowing Chris to stride into his hotel room.

“Здравствуйте,” Sebastian says quietly as he shuts the door, blushing as he apparently remembers Chris definitely doesn’t speak Russian. “Buna... _hello_.” he manages, looking thoroughly embarrassed at the fact he’s just greeted Chris in three different languages. Chris is kind of turned on by it. He knows a little of Sebastian’s history, and English is his fourth language according to the email, so this is impressive.

“Hey. My name’s Chris, it’s good to meet you,” Chris smiles warmly, offering a hand to Sebastian and beaming when Sebastian shakes it politely. He has a strong handshake, stronger than Chris had expected. He remembers an article he read once about handshakes and masturbation, and immediately focuses on the very interesting couch and not Sebastian’s penis. 

“It’s good to meet you too, thank you for coming here,” Sebastian says after a while, and it dawns on Chris that he’s really going through his sentences and reconstructing them in English. God, that takes some work. Chris settles on the small loveseat, his eyes following Sebastian as he heads into the kitchenette and returns to him with a bottle of something. That something is whiskey. Chris really likes Sebastian right now. He takes two shot glasses from a little compartment in the coffee table, setting them on the smooth surface and filling them both. “I’m... do you...?”

“Da,” Chris says proudly, showing off his amazing foreign language skills. He must look as proud as he feels, because Sebastian _giggles_ softly, like a little bell tinkling in the breeze, and Chris really wishes he hadn’t watched that porno about Sebastian being pounded by some big Russian man with a dick the size of Chris’s wrist, because it’s really harshing the vibe. 

“Bun,” Sebastian says while offering him a shot glass, and he necks his back with no chaser in sight, and oh god it really gets Chris hot. Chris does the same, mainly because he doesn’t want to look like shit in front of the hot European porn star. Sebastian smiles, all pearly whites and big eyes and beauty pageant looks. “Well done. I’ve never met an avocat that could take whiskey like a man.”

Chris remembers from his Googling on the plane that ‘avocat’ is ‘lawyer’ in Romanian. “You’ve never been drinking with me before, sweetheart. Now, tell me about this guy that fucked your life up. I’ve got a good feeling I can get you a lot.”

Sebastian struggles with many words, but he gets through his story with enough shots to stop his language stress. Chris records the whole thing on his phone, just for reference, and he takes notes of things that are prevalent to him, like how this guy was Sebastian’s agent for the year and a half when his shoots began getting progressively rougher. Sebastian hands him his file of contracts, but they’re literally almost all in Russian or Romanian, so half an hour is spent searching for the few copies in English. 

Chris strikes gold when they find them, because there are obvious legal issues with what Sebastian’s expected to do, and his contract ends in a month. Along with the website that his agent’s been selling the videos, it’s a clear case that can get Sebastian a lot of fucking money. The blue eyed beauty is sat beside Chris as he looks over everything and makes some final notes for the time being, blinking slow. Chris glances up at him when he’s done, swallowing hard when he notices the total _fuck me_ eyes he’s getting from Sebastian. 

“Stai cu mine,” Sebastian coos softly, singing under his breath in what Chris assumes to be Romanian in the softest tone possible. Chris doesn’t know enough Romanian to know what the hell Sebastian is saying, but it sounds sweeter than anything he’s ever heard, so he goes with it. He lays back on the loveseat for a while, just letting Sebastian do his own little thing. He likes this guy. 

“I should get going, I guess,” Chris muses after twenty minutes of just sitting boneless against the soft cushioning, more than a little selfishly satisfied when Sebastian pouts, and it really hits that the man is kind of a perfect porn star. The eyes, the lips, the body; Sebastian’s a porno’s wet dream.

“Where’s your hotel?” Sebastian asks, his pout getting poutier when Chris hands him the note paper with the address scratched on it. “Stay.”

“I’ve already booked, Sebastian, and it’s unprofessional. And you’re drunk.”

“Nu vreau-... I don’t want to have sex,” Sebastian corrects himself, even though Chris could listen to him speak Romanian all day and never get tired of it. He’s falling in love after two hours with a porn star. God damn it. Sebastian leans close to him, and Chris notices his eyes are watery. “I don’t feel... safe.”

Chris sighs and wraps a careful, very platonic arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “You’re fine here, Sebastian. There aren’t any cameras.” Chris says gently, squeezing Sebastian carefully, his eyes widening as Sebastian curls up against him and sniffles. “What’s wrong, hm? Why don’t you feel safe, Sebastian? Tell me.”

“I have a... I have to do porn tomorrow,” Sebastian says into the fabric of Chris’s shirt, his voice small and vulnerable and appealing to every caveman instinct in Chris’s body. He wants to _protect protect protect_ , but instead he’s bound to just rubbing Sebastian’s back because he’s contractually obliged to put any romantic or sexual feelings on hold while taking care of a care. Ugh. 

“I’m your lawyer. If you want me there, you’re entitled to have me there.” Chris offers, unable to keep a smile off his face when Sebastian looks up at him and grins like its Christmas and he got given five ponies and a whole mountain of chocolate. “And I guess that applies here.”

Sebastian’s face could light up a whole state, even if a tear is halfway down his face. Chris wipes it away carefully, fighting the urge to start kissing Sebastian, because here he is on a loveseat with a porn star and he can’t make a move because he’s a fucking lawyer. Fate’s giving him a big middle finger tonight. 

“Mulțumesc,” Sebastian says quietly as he stands, turning the main lights off in the hotel room and returning swiftly to Chris’s side. It’s worrying Chris already, because Sebastian’s acting like he’s a duckling and Chris is his accidental parent, all sweet and cosy and close. If his professor could see him now, she’d be having a heart attack. 

Sebastian falls asleep on him, successfully trapping Chris beneath him. He’s even sweet when he’s asleep and those pretty blues are closed, because he lets out these adorable little snores and he tucks his knees close to his chest. Chris could just die. He blinks slow and heavy, the burning beneath his lids reminding him that he hasn’t slept in over 24 hours. He closes his eyes for a few moments, just to rest them, and when he opens them the sun is rising and Sebastian’s weight is gone from his side. 

Chris floats in and out of sleep for another thirty minutes before he hears footsteps near him, followed by the comfortable heat of Sebastian beside him. ‘ _Screw my lawyer credentials_ ’ Chris thinks as he moves to wrap an arm around Sebastian’s waist, smiling as he hears a warm laugh in response. He looks up, and Chris swears he’s dreaming. 

Sebastian’s very carefully applying shadow to his lids, something he’s pretty sure is called a ‘smoky eye’ from his late night internet procrastination sessions. His lashes are long and perfectly even, and he’s shaved so perfectly Chris swears his skin looks as smooth as marble.

Then there are his _lips_. 

Those gorgeously pouty lips are stained a deep crimson, which doesn’t get even the least bit smudged when he bites his bottom lip in concentration. Chris feels like he’s watching a beauty queen preparing for a big pageant. Sebastian notices Chris’s look of awe in the mirror, and that little tinkling bell of a laugh happens again.

“Porn today. I’m... fan service, I think the term is,” Sebastian says as he flutters his lashes. Chris nods wordlessly, watching as Sebastian stands and effectively lifts his leg over his head with no trouble at all. He’s wearing skinny jeans, but they don’t seem to prevent the weirdly erotic stretching session (it shouldn’t be weird because Sebastian’s a fucking porn star, but Chris feels a little uneasy at how he watches that leg stretch and thinks about what he must be like in bed). “We leave in twenty minutes; a car is picking us up. Bring something interesting, it’s a long day.”

Chris takes the hint and heads into the bathroom, only slightly thrown off when he hears gentle moans once he closes the door. He didn’t bring a change of clothes, so he has to just douse himself in cologne and hope for the best, and thank _fuck_ he left the little sample of his usual Paco Rabanne in his coat pocket. Small miracles. 

Sebastian calls his name from the other room, and he’s thankfully just about done because the car is outside and Sebastian is antsy as all hell. Chris grabs his laptop and all but forces it into his bag along with the files he’s got from last night, following Sebastian as he heads to the door like the secret of Christmas is outside and it’s only going to wait for thirty seconds.

When they get outside, Chris is hit by cold air and a bustle of people on their way to work. Sebastian gets a few smiles from people passing by, reminding Chris that he’s _very_ well known in Europe. This is a really high profile case, more so than the murder enquiries he’s dealt with back home. Sebastian is practically a national treasure, and as he smiles back, Chris can really understand why. 

“Bună dimineața, Sebastian,” the driver of the car smiles as they get into car, Sebastian with all the grace of a swan and Chris with the nerves of a murderer with a bad anxiety disorder. Sebastian smiles and buckles his seatbelt, a stifled yawn escaping his lips.

“Bună dimineața, Gavril,” Sebastian grins as the car pulls away from the curb, and Chris notices the soft crooning of a female singer on the radio. Gavril looks in the mirror at the two of them, raising an eyebrow and making Sebastian laugh softly. “Acest lucru este Chris, Gavril. El e American.” 

“Prietenul băiat?” Gavril asks, and whatever he says makes Sebastian blush and shake his head. Chris damns himself for not paying enough attention to learning Romanian. He spent hours focussing on Russian, because they’re in _Russia_ , but apparently Europe’s sweetheart gets all the Romanians in Russia to flock around him. 

“Nu, avocat,” Sebastian hums while offering a gentle smile to Chris, his blue eyes popping thanks to the makeup surrounding them. Chris swallows hard and offers a smile back at him, his heart pounding in his chest like a caged animal. He’s feeling the pressure now. Sebastian is not only massively well known in Europe, but he’s the sweetest little flower he’s ever met. “Don’t worry, it’s not gossip. Gavril is a friend,” Sebastian says quietly, leaning in closer to speak and sharing a little body heat. Chris just nods and smiles. He can’t breathe. 

The journey to the studio takes ten minutes, even with traffic. Sebastian closes what looks like a lot of money into Gavril’s hand, shaking his head and murmuring something fondly in Romanian that makes the young driver smile and nod. Chris can only watch, because he can barely speak Romanian and they seem to be having a private moment. 

“His mother has been in poor health recently,” Sebastian explains as they walk towards the building, his words very carefully planned and precise. “He’s been upset, I hate it. I hate that I can’t do more. He... he is a good friend.”

Chris stops him before they reach the door, only slightly startling him. “All you can do is offer support. Don’t blame yourself for it, Sebastian. You have a lot on your plate.” Chris says sincerely, resting a hand on Sebastian’s arm and stroking lightly. He’s not wearing much, just a cotton shirt and skinny jeans, and Chris instinctively wants to pull into a hug and hold him tight. He looks so worried. 

“I-... I’m not sure what you mean. What plate?” 

Chris can’t help the grin and the bark of laughter, making Sebastian laugh along with him, the worry in his face smoothed over with an easy smile. Chris squeezes his shoulder and shakes his head. “It’s a, uh... It’s an expression. I just mean that you have a lot to worry about.”

Sebastian nods politely, and Chris is ninety five percent sure Sebastian has no fucking clue what he means, but it’s nice of him to just accept it. Sebastian might be the nicest person he’s met, and he’s met him because some fuck ass decided to wire his apartment and sell tape of him masturbating and singing German rock ballads. 

When they step into the building, Sebastian immediately attracts the attention of a group of people waiting in the foyer, making him blush lightly. He pushes through them carefully, linking Chris’s arm in his own and heading up a flight of stairs. “I’ll introduce you to my writer, and you’ll be able to speak to him when I’m being filmed. He speaks English, you’ll like him,” Sebastian says as they head through a set of double doors, their arms still linked. “You’ll stay, won’t you?”

“I will. I promise I will.” Chris says, only hugely overwhelmed at this multi-storey porn factory. ‘ _Yikes_ ,’ he thinks, ‘ _a lawyer making a promise. Bad idea Chris, fifty push ups when you get home_ ’. Sebastian leads him into a room with the most elaborate bed he’s ever seen in the middle of it. Chris feels like he’s walked into an x-rated version of a documentary about aggressive sex toys. 

“Erik!” Sebastian grins and heads over to a tall middle aged man, still dragging Chris with him like a safety blanket. Chris is in way over his head. He’s never even really watched this kind of porn before the five minute preview of one of Sebastian’s most successful videos, and it’s all a little too... _big_. His ego’s taking a battering from the apparently huge collection of sex toys that’s too close to him. Sebastian looks to be completely in his element, rambling away to Erik in Russian and still keeping an arm close around Chris’s. He only lets go when someone from wardrobe approaches and gives him a worried look, and he gasps softly. “Oh, Erik, this is Chris! He’s my адвокат!”

Erik gives Chris a warm smile and offers a hand, greeting him in perfect English as Chris shakes it. He’s got a Boston accent, and Chris feels like he could cry. “It’s good to hear an accent from home, man, it’s great to meet you.” Chris smiles, giving a worried look as Sebastian is swept away from them and towards a back room. Erik catches it and smiles. 

“He’s got that effect, huh?” Erik says knowingly, directing Chris to a quieter corner of the room and sitting at a large table, looking for Chris to do the same. “So, you’re his lawyer. How’d that come about?”

“He, uh... he heard about my reputation, and he hired me for his case against... Eevan?”

“Ivan.”

“Right, Ivan. It’s an easy win, but he deserves more. I’ve looked over all of his contracts and his medical history, and he’s been put at serious risk through this job. And Ivan’s employed by this company, so-”

Erik places a hand on Chris’s shoulder, stopping his legal ramblings and making him flush a little. He knows he gets passionate, but that’s why he’s got the reputation he’s got. “Look, kid,” Erik begins, and Chris already feels deflated, “I know you wanna get him the shit he deserves. I’m with you on that. I was the first person he spoke to when he signed a contract here, and he’s all wide-eyed and love for the world. But he won’t go with it.”

Chris signs heavily and pulls his laptop out of his bag, opening it and powering it up. He needs to find loopholes that can work in his advantage, and all of his notes from college are still in his files. He’s also got information about Sebastian, and he needs to trawl through it all and find some points that can help his case. As soon as his laptop is on, he connects his phone and starts transferring the audio file from last night, because it’s _something_. 

Time passes, and it’s an hour before shooting actually begins. Chris figures he should have brought better headphones, because now Erik can’t speak to him because he’s supervising some temps, and all he can hear is Sebastian being pounded. He has no fucking clue what this video’s meant to be about, but Sebastian sounds like he’s in genuine pain. Every time he starts getting a good idea, a way to go about fighting for more money, Sebastian lets out these gentle little whimpers and he loses all track of thought. 

“Пожалуйста , это больно!” Sebastian gasps, and Chris actually recognises it from his haphazard Russian training, and it’s not good at all. He dares to finally look over at what’s happening, and immediately knows it’s a bad idea. Chris feels like he can’t look away. 

He’s not sure how old the other man is, but he’s easily bigger than Chris. Sebastian’s beneath him, pinned down by a strong hand and pining for something, keening and whimpering despite the obvious pain he’s in. There are already tracks of mascara trailing his cheeks, all his efforts from this morning beginning to come undone so easily. His ankles are being kept apart by a spreader bar, as are his knees, and he’s being effortlessly worked open by the man’s other hand. He growls something that Chris doesn’t understand, but it makes him feel a curl in his stomach when Sebastian gives a quiet little sob and a shake of his head. 

Somehow Chris’s eyes find Sebastian’s cock, and he knows he’s probably going to be stuck looking at this for the rest of his life, and he resents it. Sebastian has a perfect penis. In proportion to his body, it’s just the right length, and perfectly thick, and Chris hates his life. It gets worse when Sebastian gets moved by the man, and his ass is on show to the camera, and to Chris. 

Oh god. 

Oh god _no_. 

Sebastian’s cute little butt is the best thing he’s seen all year. He pushes his hips out a little when he’s (presumably) commanded to do so, and Chris might as well have big comical hearts in his eyes, because Sebastian is just perfect. He swallows hard and tears his eyes away just as he hears a loud _smack_ and a heartbreaking yelp. _God damn god damn god damn it all_. Chris starts typing his case up furiously. He only has a week maximum to finish his case, and a week to know it well enough to argue it effectively. He can’t be distracted by perfect butts and whimpers and gasps and _choking sounds_.

Chris’s neck snaps up. Sebastian’s gorgeous pouty lips are wrapped around what may be the thickest cock he’s ever seen, his eyes open wide and watery and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Chris sees this all through a monitor, and Sebastian is looking just past the camera, and he gags weakly as a large hand on the back of his head forces him down, his nose flat against thick blonde hairs and tan skin. This is pure sin. Chris is definitely going to hell.

“He’s mesmerizing, right?” Erik’s voice is back beside Chris, but he’s entirely too focussed on Sebastian to jump. He just nods, feeling seriously hopeless as Sebastian looks straight into the camera. “Sebastian’s their main asset. He was well known before, and people were willing to pay to see what he does. And I shouldn’t tell you this, but his contract is up in three days.”

Chris gasps. He actually gasps, loud and clear. He’s got a way forward. Sebastian most likely won’t be able to resign the contract with the legal dispute continuing, which makes sense of the rushed case, and if he definitely wants to resign, Chris can check over it all and get him a better life. “I could fucking kiss you right now,” Chris grins, pulling Erik into a hug when he snorts with laughter. “You’ve saved some asses right here, Erik. You’re a saint.”

Someone shouts something in Russian, and the cameras stop rolling. Sebastian’s already out of the knee spreader bar and the one at his ankles is being taken off him by someone who looks stressed out past their limit. Sebastian looks peaky and he’s visibly shaking, but he starts smiling when he makes eye contact with Chris. “There are grapes and water by your laptop. Feed and water котёнка.” Erik says before heading into a back room. Sebastian comes slinking over to Chris, looking pleased as punch to see him. He’s wearing a black and white striped long sleeve and a tiny pair of panties now. Chris hates his entire life.

“Я не ожидал-” he begins, furrowing his eyebrows and correcting himself for Chris’s benefit, “I did not expect you to still be here.”

“I promised, Sebastian. I keep my promises,” Chris smiles, sitting in one of the obnoxiously hard seats and watching Sebastian do the same almost immediately. He opens the cap of one of the bottles of water, drinking it like he’s been dehydrated for days on end. “Good god, Seb.”

“Do you know if they have any ice cream?” Sebastian asks in a hushed tone, his eyes lit with mischief. This is better. Chris shrugs, earning a tut from Sebastian. “You’ve been sat around doing nothing for hours, and you haven’t even found ice cream?”

Chris grins and throws a grape at Sebastian, who catches it in his mouth like its second nature. “I’ve been doing legal shit for you, Sebastian Stan, don’t you come complaining to me.”

Sebastian hums in interest, leaving his own chair to sit in Chris’s lap comfortably, looking at his open laptop. “What have you been thinking?” he asks, leaning his weight against Chris’s chest and opening his mouth for another grape. Chris complies and feeds him, thinking that this might be the weirdest case he’ll ever take. 

“Well, your contract is up in three days. So I’d advise you to seriously consider whether or not you want to continue in this industry.”

Sebastian looks at him blankly. “I have to continue. I can’t work anywhere else.” Sebastian says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Chris sighs softly. 

“I can get you _millions_ here, Sebastian,” Chris says softly, nodding when Sebastian gasps, “if you let me charge them for everything else. They’ve done some really illegal stuff here, and you’re entitled to millions. Your medical history alone is incriminating, you broke a damn rib!”

Sebastian glances over at the director, muttering to himself in some language that Chris doesn’t understand and feeding himself a few grapes. He looks nervous as hell. “I don’t know. It... it may not work.”

“It will. I could argue this tomorrow and get you the money, the evidence is incriminating and-... that means it’s pretty solid,” Chris explains himself when Sebastian shoots him a confused look, blushing lightly and taking another few swigs of water. “I know my law, Sebastian. You deserve so much, honestly, so much more than you’re asking-”

Chris is cut off by Sebastian’s lips against his own, too quick for him to really register what’s just happened until it’s too late. Sebastian looks just as shocked as Chris feels, and he reaches a hand up to wipe lipstick from Chris’s lips. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

Chris shakes his head. “Don’t be. Why did you-”

“I have to go, they need me back.”

“Sebastian, I-”

“Sorry!” Sebastian calls as he throws himself off Chris’s lap and trots back over to set, saying something in Russian as someone starts slipping his shirt off. Chris is left sat at the table, looking bewildered with a little lipstick stain on his stubble. 

Chris really hates his life.

The rest of the shoot is awful. Sebastian spends three more hours getting nailed by his co-star (who Chris finds out is called Viktor, of _course_ he is) and sucking dick like his life depends on it, applying and reapplying lipstick with each take because they need the perfect shot and for some reason the camera just isn’t getting it. Sebastian is visibly exhausted, shaking a little in between takes and asking for a cigarette each time, also being denied each time. 

He’s finally granted a break after he _has_ to stop, shaking uncontrollably and clearly crying because he’s upset, and not because he’s been told to. They don’t have a medical professional on set ( _illegal_ , Chris thinks), so he’s set aside for five minutes with a blanket wrapped around his trembling shoulders and an electric fan blowing on his face. He’s by an open window, and he keeps asking for a cigarette. They call an official break, and Sebastian smokes three cigarettes one after the other, before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and heading over to where Chris is sat taking notes on a couch.

“Hello,” Sebastian says quietly, the blanket clutched in his trembling hands. Chris’s stomach flips, and he opens his arms for Sebastian to crawl into, which he does. He looks spent. “I think they’re going to finish soon. I can’t do much more,” his voice is cracked and painful, and Chris winces. 

“I can make them stop, if you want. I’m your lawyer, remember?” Chris offers, scratching Sebastian’s hair and taking the blanket from his hands, draping it over his shaking body. Sebastian looks up at him and bites his lip. 

“Could you?”

Chris gets his lawyer face on, and leaves Sebastian with a bottle of water to try to nap on the couch. He doesn’t just get his lawyer attitude; he gets his _Boston_ lawyer attitude. He doesn’t speak a fucking word of Russian, but Erik notices his stance and his stride and perks up, following him on his mission to the director to translate.

“My client, Sebastian Stan, will not be doing any more reshoots or scenes. He’s exhausted as a result of your pushing for unnecessary camera angles, you’ve denied him of simple requests, and he now has to sleep off the pain. I’m not even gonna _begin_ to mention the hell he’s been put through as a result of his previous agent, but he’s now having to camp out in a hotel room because his apartment may still be putting him at risk of a severe privacy invasion. The basic human rights of this young man are being violated on a daily basis by you and your company. You have a law suit on your hands, sir, and I recommend you begin preparing for it with the best lawyer you can afford, because you’ve practically lost it already.”

When Chris storms out, Sebastian follows swiftly, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and a bottle of water in his grip. Chris stops outside the double doors, because he doesn’t really know how to get out of the building, and Sebastian catches up to him with a big grin on his face, looking ten times better. 

“You’re amazing, Chris, thank you so much,” he gushes, hugging Chris around his waist and only slightly shivering when the blanket falls to the floor. Chris smiles and hugs him back, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh. He hasn’t got this mad about making a point since he fought for a place in Harvard Law. 

“Is there a bathroom on this floor? You need to get cleaned up,” Chris says, picking the blanket up and draping it over Sebastian’s shoulders when he lets go. Sebastian leads him to a bathroom, and it dawns on Chris that he’s not even wearing shoes. 

They spend half an hour in the bathroom, Sebastian perched up on the sink and keeping his face slack as Chris wipes and wipes and wipes at his makeup with dampened pieces of toilet roll, making stupid jokes to make him laugh softly. They block the door shut with a small chair, leaving them at peace for Chris to slip one of his layers off and give it to Sebastian. It swamps him, and it smells like Paco Rabanne and chocolate, and Sebastian can’t help but smile.”You’re very kind, Chris.”

“I’m human, Sebastian. You’re in pain, and you’re cold, and I’m wiping make up off you. You don’t even have shoes,” Chris sighs, wiping the final remains of Sebastian’s red lipstick from his face and forcing a smile. “Done.”

“Thank you. I can get Erik to get me some shoes, if you want?” Sebastian offers, rubbing his eyes and tying his hair back with a hair tie from his pocket. Chris shakes his head and moves the chair from the door, remembering the way back to the studio and opening the door. “Is that a good idea?”

“You stay here and I’ll be back with your shoes. Is there anything else you want me to get you?” Chris asks, expecting maybe an extra sweater or maybe even some socks, if he feels radical enough.

Twenty minutes later, Chris returns to the bathroom with a bag full of requested items. Those items include Sebastian’s phone, three full packs of cigarettes, three lighters, a pack of fifty hair ties, a mini bottle of whiskey, a mini bottle of vodka, a full sized bottle of red wine, a box of chocolates, a fluffy stuffed bunny ( _Carrot_ , Sebastian insists, his name is Carrot), a tiny cake and something that looks sinister but Sebastian promises it’s just a makeup holder. 

They leave with the bag slung over Chris’s shoulder, and Sebastian’s wearing an actual pair of shoes. Chris silently thanks God, because they’re most likely going to have to walk back to the hotel and the last thing he needs is Sebastian stepping on glass and dying from blood loss. They walk for ten minutes before they get to a sweet little marketplace in the middle of town, and Sebastian insists on stopping to pick up some fresh fruits because he’s been craving for something sweet for weeks. He naturally buys some cake and a few handfuls of sherbet along with his choice of fruit, as well as a few vegetables and some Turkish delight. 

Chris loves watching Sebastian converse with stall owners in Russian with this soft smile on his face, frequently reaching into his apparently bottomless bag to press bank notes into their hands, insisting they keep the change. Sebastian looks like Mother Teresa like this, glowing with smiles and kindness with his bag full of foods. 

They begin walking to the hotel once again, Sebastian leading them through alleys and back pathways in his determination to take the shortcut. Chris has no clue where they are, but he trusts Sebastian nonetheless. “So, that kiss?” he asks after he’s made to clamber over a fence into a parking lot of a small shop. Sebastian stays quiet, pausing in his journey to look at the sky, the sunset colouring it with vibrant lilacs and delicate pinks. Chris stops too, just beside Sebastian, their hands close. 

“I know I shouldn’t have done it. You said it was against your contract,” Sebastian says, stepping forward to begin walking again and stopping when Chris grabs his wrist swiftly, turning him around so they’re face to face. Chris pulls him close easily, pressing his lips against Sebastian’s and wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian whimpers gently and opens his mouth, melting against Chris when their tongues meet and keening softly. Chris licks into his mouth, exploring him, and god damn Sebastian tastes like cigarettes and fruit and powered sweets. Chris swears that Sebastian’s the best thing he’s tasted in his life.

When they pull apart, Sebastian’s bag is on the floor, his lips are swollen and his cheeks are flushed a dusty pink. Chris picks the bag up once he lets go of Sebastian’s waist, a stupid big grin on his face as he looks down at Sebastian. “It’s unprofessional. Not against any contract. Come on, lead the way.”

Sebastian does as he’s told with a bemused look on his face, the two of them walking in a comfortable silence until they arrive at Chris’s hotel a few blocks down from Sebastian’s. They’ve both figured it costs less time and money for them to share a room, and Chris can get information from Sebastian at any time he needs it. Chris’s hotel room looks like a trash heap compared to Sebastian’s. He swiftly gathers his bags up and drags them out, refusing to allow Sebastian to take his own bag back.

“Quit fussing and get the door,” Chris grins when they finally make it to Sebastian’s hotel room, standing on one leg and grunting as he suddenly realises that he has to piss really badly. Sebastian takes his sweet time, opening the door and swanning in like a lady at a high tea, and Chris wants so badly to just fuck him into that mattress that looks so soft. He chooses instead to set all of his bags down and sprint to the bathroom, and he swears he’s never felt such sweet relief. When he comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later (he has way too much fun with the collection of hand sanitizers set out in a perfect little row), Sebastian’s on the bed eating Turkish delights and reading a book, half naked once again. 

Chris thinks he could get used to this.

And he does.

The trial gets pushed forward, and Chris has his case file finished and ready to defend in less than 24 hours after he gets given the trial date. He practises his interrogations in the mirror, lets Sebastian sit on his back as he does pushups and recites his main pieces of evidence from memory, his main arguments coming from a pure passion for his job. Chris loves his job, and he damn well loves how Sebastian pushes him to be better. They’ve known each other for less than a week, and they’ve been trading language lessons. Sebastian’s learning English fast, and Chris is beginning to learn Romanian. They sleep in the same bed because it’s big enough, and most mornings Chris wakes to a leg in his face because Sebastian likes doing his classic ballet stretching when he’s coming to. 

Chris starts learning more about Sebastian. It’s his dream to move to America and to be happy, and when he lived in his old apartment, he would visit the stray cat shelter down the road every day just to pet them and feed them and bathe them and groom them, because he felt important. He gets anxiety about going out in public on his own. The more time they spend together, the more Chris wants to spend just holding Sebastian and petting him like a stray cat.

It doesn’t take much to convince Sebastian to agree to sue the whole company. When he’s presented with evidence such as his own medical records and pictures of injuries he’s had to deal with as a result of rough shoots with no real supervision, he looks as queasy as Chris feels. The final straw is when Sebastian ends up in hospital briefly with a bruised oesophagus as a result of his last shoot. Chris adds more pages to his case file, rehearses more. Later nights, earlier starts. He starts going for morning runs again, like he’s used to back home, and it gets him motivated.

When it comes to trial day, Sebastian can speak enough English to not need an interpreter for most of his statements. It turns out that Ivan also found himself an English speaking lawyer, so there were three interpreters just waiting around to be utilised if needed. Chris isn’t one to brag (which is a blatant lie), but as he watches the jury pile out to make their decision, he’s convinced that he’s gonna win Sebastian’s case. He wins, naturally. But it’s the sentencing that changes everything.

He wins Sebastian $2.5 million. Sebastian actually starts crying when it’s announced an hour after the verdict is announced, clutching Chris’s well dressed shoulder and crying against the expensive fabric, and Chris doesn’t care one bit. He pulls Sebastian into a tight hug, breathing deep against his hair as his shoulders shake with relieved sobs. 

They wait in the foyer for a while until the crowds of people dissipate, because Sebastian is still in very high from the public, and he has to make about five separate statements to news broadcasters who are just _desperate_ to know what he’ll do next. Chris stands beside him like a guard dog, more than happy to let Sebastian to link their arms and cling for dear life throughout each one. Chris admittedly has no clue what’s being said, but he’s just glad to be there for Sebastian. 

“You know, you’re not my lawyer anymore,” Sebastian says softly when they’re given a moment of peace, the two of them settled on a bench in the foyer and watching people amble through their day. Chris smirks gently and nods, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders and holding him close, his eyes shut. “So I can finally see that cock of yours.”

Chris barks out a surprised laugh, looking at Sebastian and raising an eyebrow. “You know, I’m so glad I was the one to teach you English. A professional teacher wouldn’t teach you filth until you were three exams in,” he grins, standing and straightening his suit jacket out. Sebastian leaps up as Chris begins towards the bathrooms, trotting after him to keep up and giggling excitedly.

When they reach the bathrooms, Chris grabs Sebastian by his pristine silver suit collar and almost tears it, kissing him fiercely and pushing him against one of the walls. Sebastian nudges his hips against Chris’s, snaking a hand down to rub over his crotch and grinning when Chris groans into his mouth. Everything about Sebastian feels like a dream. Chris knows he spent twenty minutes brushing his damn perfect teeth, and his mouth is so minty fresh Chris feels like he’s making out with the inside of a peppermint Tic Tac. 

Sebastian wraps his other hand around Chris’s tie and pulls hard, leading him into one of the stalls and locking the door behind them, gasping when Chris grabs his ass and kneads it with his big strong hands. Sebastian leans into his touch, moaning soft and gentle and pushing Chris’s jacket down his shoulders and digging his nails into his shoulders through his shirt. He whispers something in Russian when Chris starts biting and sucking at his throat, most likely a force of habit, and he tilts his head back to expose more skin to Chris’s mouth. 

“You’re such a gorgeous little thing,” Chris groans softly, tearing his jacket off and leaving it crumpled on the floor. Sebastian hums softly and loosens Chris’s tie, popping the first few buttons open and leaving a perfect hickey where Chris’s beard fades to reveal gorgeous tanned skin. He manages to turn Chris around so he’s pressed against the door, before he drops to his knees and works Chris’s belt open.

“Been wanting to suck your cock since I met you,” Sebastian admits, and Chris swears he sees stars when Sebastian pulls his pants around his knees and licks at his erection through his briefs. Chris hisses through his teeth and leans against the cubicle door, watching through lidded eyes as Sebastian takes the elastic between his teeth and pulls his underwear down slowly, gazing at Chris’s cock like he’s in love. “боже мой...” 

Chris is about to speak when Sebastian presses a wet kiss to his slit, sucking delicately and inspiring a low groan from Chris. “Fuck, Seb, you’re perfect,” he whispers, placing a hand on Sebastian’s head and lacing his fingers through his silky hair, tugging gently. Sebastian glances up at Chris and smirks, leaving little kitten licks on Chris’s fattening cock and raising an eyebrow when he nudges his hips forward slightly. 

“You never told me you had this hidden,” Sebastian purrs, spitting on a hand and wrapping it around Chris’s length, stroking slowly and squeezing on the upstroke. Jesus Christ, he even looks good spitting into his own damn hand. Chris gets that’s he’s probably saying this shit because he’s used to putting on a show, but Sebastian’s words have him thick and rock hard in seconds, his skilled hand so good around his cock. “Боже, I love a nice thick cock. You wanna fuck my throat? You wanna come down my-”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Seb, _please_ ,” Chris begs, suddenly very much at the mercy of Sebastian and his words and his hand and his tongue, and he’s nowhere near used to being this needy this quickly. Sebastian must be a witch or something. Sebastian’s lips are against his cock again, pressing feather light pecks along his shaft.

“Скажи мне, что делать,” Sebastian says with his lips still trailing all over Chris’s dick, “tell me what to do, Chris, take charge.”

Chris sucks in a breath and swallows hard, trailing his hand from Sebastian’s hair to his cheek. Taking charge of a porn star that’s used to hardcore BDSM. Sure, Chris has always been dominant in the bedroom, but not ‘ _I’m going to choke you with my cock as well as my hands_ ’ dominant. “Get my cock nice and wet, yeah, there’s a good boy. Use your tongue.”

Sebastian blushes softly and does as he’s told, taking his hand away and licking long stripes full of spit. He allows Chris’s firm hand to guide him when his grip returns to his hair, beginning at the base of his shaft and slowly trailing to the tip, where he flicks his tongue and sucks gently. “Thank you,” he whispers, drooling with a pleased look on his face as Chris continues guiding his head with a strong grip. 

“Thank you what?” Chris raises an eyebrow, holding Sebastian’s head in place and taking his cock in his free hand, smearing spit and precome over Sebastian’s pink cheeks. Sebastian keeps his mouth wide open, whining as Chris smacks his cheek briefly. “Answer me.”

“Th-thank you, daddy.”

By the proud look on Sebastian’s face, Chris looks as aroused as he feels. He brings Sebastian’s head down on his cock, groaning softly as he hollows his cheeks immediately and slips his eyes closed. He looks so mesmerizingly beautiful that Chris _almost_ doesn’t notice his hand in his lap as he unbuttons his fly and starts palming himself. “Nuh-uh. No touching yourself until I say.” Chris says, thrusting his hips slow and making Sebastian whimper, keeping his hand in his lap. “Take that hand away.”

Sebastian whines around Chris’s length, doing as he’s told regardless. He gazes up at Chris with those gorgeous blue eyes, moaning softly as his thrusts start getting increasingly deeper, more passionate. There’s spit on the otherwise pristine tiled floor, and Sebastian looks fucking drunk when Chris holds his head still, the tip of his cock against the back of Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian relaxes his mouth fully, clearly more than ready to start deepthroating like he loves when Chris pulls his head up and off. Sebastian furrows his eyebrows in disappointment, tilting his head and looking up at Chris with a pained look.

“Work for it, little tart. Daddy’s kitten wants to come, he’s gotta earn it first.” Chris demands, holding back a groan when Sebastian lets out a delicious little noise of excitement. He starts swirling his tongue at Chris’s tip, dipping his head down and sucking hard. Chris’s hand remains threaded in Sebastian’s hair, his grip slack and just there as a reminder that he’s still in charge. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Sebastian glances up at him and hums, taking Chris’s cock fully and pressing his nose flush against Chris’s heated skin. His plush lips and chin are shining with spit, and he whines around Chris’s thick cock, blissful and sated in his place beneath him. “Touch yourself, angel.” Chris says softly, gripping Sebastian’s hair again and starting to fuck into his throat, slow and careful not to make him gag. Chris isn’t sure he’d gag anyway, but it’s the thought that counts. Sebastian’s hand visibly shakes as it wraps around his dick, his shoulders trembling as the lack of touching hits him like a bus. “You’re so good, princess, so good.”

Chris is achingly close, rolling his hips and speeding his thrusts up until he can hear the sinful noises of his dick in Sebastian’s throat, wet and harsh. Sebastian comes before either of them can even register it, a desperate moan sending vibrations around Chris’s cock and tipping him over the edge. He comes down Sebastian’s throat with a jut of his hips, swearing under his breath as Sebastian swallows it all without having to be told. 

Sebastian moans filth in Russian when Chris tugs his head back, lapping hungrily at Chris’s softening cock and planting kisses wherever he pleases. He’s got his own come over his shirt and pants, his perfect suit now obviously stained with their passion. He sits back on his knees comfortably, grinning up at Chris when he leans against the door. 

“You’re actually amazing, you know that?” Chris chuckles, pulling his briefs and pants back up and zipping his fly back up as Sebastian tucks himself back into his pants. Sebastian blushes, standing and handing Chris his jacket. “I-... fuck, Sebastian, you’re amazing.”

“I’m not resigning my contract.”

“Good.”

They share a moment of comfortable silence, and Sebastian can’t hold back a longing sigh. Chris presses a tender kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and holding him close. “What’s wrong?” Chris asks, voice full of concern.

“I don’t want to stay in Russia,” Sebastian admits, resting his head against Chris’s shoulder and burying his face against his chest, inhaling his scent like it’ll help him feel better. Chris rubs his back gently.

“Then come home with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP IS FUELLING MY LIFE  
> the illusive backstory is here!! finally, the blowjob that started a marriage <3  
> my tumblr url is buckys--plums.tumblr.com, feel free to drop by and weep over this ship, and give me some prompts!! i could write this ship forever <3 <3


End file.
